


Hana Ma’alea Ai’ole Mea E Hoihoi Ai Grace (Trick or Treat Grace)

by gotulloch



Series: Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has her heart set on being a seal.  Danny can’t find a costume anywhere.  Steve decides to help.  This story is part of my Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha universe.  If you haven’t read it, Danny now has full custody of Grace and they live with Steve.  Steve, Danny and Grace are family, no slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana Ma’alea Ai’ole Mea E Hoihoi Ai Grace (Trick or Treat Grace)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eh, don't own characters, just the story.

Grace had informed Danny that she wanted to be a seal for Halloween. So Danny searched high and low for a seal costume. Between Chin, Kono and himself they went to every store on Oahu to no avail. He had asked his parents if they could find one in New Jersey. Nope, they couldn’t find one either. Danny broke down and searched on-line prepared to take a chance on ordering sight unseen. He could not find one seal costume, and if he did, there weren’t any in Grace’s size or it was a pattern for _making_ the costume. Danny would buy that if he could sew, but he can’t even sew on a button. So Danny had to tell Grace that he couldn’t find a seal costume for her.

Danny had done his searching while Steve spent the weekend at the SEAL training center for his required training update so he could stay in the Navy Reserves. Steve came home to a quiet house which was very unusual these days with Grace and Danny living with him. 

Steve found Grace first. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room. 

“Hi ‘Anakala Steve. Danno’s cooking dinner.” Grace greeted him without enthusiasm and appeared sad.

Steve became concerned because she usually greeted him with a smile and a hug. He walked over and sat next to Grace putting an arm around her shoulders. “Aloha Leia. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Steve asked his niece by choice.

Grace leaned into Steve sighing. “Danno and grandma and grandpa can’t find the costume I want for Halloween.”

Steve hugged her closer. “What did you want to be, maybe I can help.”

“I want surprise you, I can’t surprise you if you know what I want to wear.”

Steve smiled at Grace. “I know you wanted to surprise me, Danno told me. I really appreciate your desire to surprise me. I hate seeing you so sad it makes me want to help. So I would rather know what you want to be and help you than be surprised if it can make you happy.”

Grace pulled back to look at Steve. “I wanted to dress up as a seal. You gave Danno and me a home and made us part of your ohana. I wanted to be like you on Halloween.”

Steve pulled Grace back in and hugged her tightly. It took him a minute to talk through the lump in his throat. “Mahalo Leia. I don’t think anyone has ever done something so thoughtful for me.” Steve kissed her on the crown of her head and held her for a few more minutes giving comfort to Grace. He looked up noticing Danny standing in the kitchen doorway smiling softly at them. “Hey partner. I hear that you have been having trouble finding a costume for Grace.”

Danny moved into the room nodding. “Yeah, Chin, Kono, and I have looked all over this island for a seal costume. I even asked my folks if they could find one. Mom found a pattern to make a costume, but she can’t sew except to put buttons back on shirts.” 

“Oh so she can sew better than you, you mean?” Steve teased and Grace giggled. 

“You are not funny. Stop laughing Monkey, Steve is not funny.” Grace giggled harder. Danny smiled his thanks to Steve for getting Grace to laugh. 

Steve nodded his acknowledgement.

“I do have a question. Grace did you want to dress like a seal that lives in the ocean or as a Navy SEAL?” 

“I want to be like you ‘Anakala Steve.” Grace answered promptly.

Danny stared at Steve, flummoxed; he hadn’t even thought to ask Grace that question. He’d just looked for the animal seal. “I’m sorry Monkey. I didn’t think of asking you that question.”

“That’s okay Danno. I would have worn the animal costume.” 

Danny sat next to Grace giving her a half-hug. He had such a terrific daughter.

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “I think I can help you with that Grace. I’ll have to make a couple of calls but I think I can work something out for you.”

Grace sat up looking at Steve hopefully. “Do you really think so?”

Steve smiled confidently at Grace. “If I can’t get what I want with these calls, I bet that someone in the Kelly/Kalakaua family can make you a uniform. So we’ll get you a uniform for Halloween somehow.” Grace squealed and hugged him tightly. Any tighter and she would have cut off his air supply. He merely chuckled returning the hug before pulling back. “Let me go make those calls, the numbers are in the study.” Steve got up after Grace released him and headed for the study. 

Grace turned to Danny. “Do you think that ‘Anakala Steve can help?”

Danny smiled at Grace. “Absolutely. Uncle Steve would never tell someone that he can help if he doesn’t think that he can. Telling someone he can help is like making a promise and Uncle Steve never breaks a promise.” Grace smiled and hugged Danny.

Steve returned a few minutes later smiling. “The Navy does produce children’s uniforms because they often get requests from the children of Navy men and women who want to dress like Mom or Dad. I’ll have to order it after getting your measurements Leia. It will be here before Halloween.”

Grace squealed again and launched herself at Steve who laughed. He easily caught Grace and swung her up into his arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you ‘Anakala Steve! I’ll wear the uniform with pride.”

Steve’s smile softened. “I know you will. If you want, I’ll wear my uniform for the Halloween party sponsored by HPD and Five-0. Would you like that?”

Grace nodded enthusiastically. “Could you come to school for our party too? I’m allowed to bring family.”

“I’d like that Leia. What should Danno dress up as for Halloween?” Steve smirked at Danny.

Danny stood up waving his hands in front of him trying to ward off one of Steve’s crazy ideas. “Oh, no you are not helping me pick out a costume Steve. I don’t even want to know what you thought of for me!”

Steve smiled wickedly. “C’mon Danny why wouldn’t you want to dress up as Ariel from The Little Mermaid? Don’t you think that Danno would make a great Ariel Grace?” 

“I think he would make a better Cinderella. Danno doesn’t like to swim.”

Danny stared at Steve horrified while Grace giggled at the look on Danny’s face. Finally Danny spluttered pointing at Steve. “Stop, just stop. My own daughter is trying to kill me! This is all your fault McGarrett! You have turned my wonderful sweet daughter against me! I can’t believe—no, I don’t know you. I’m disavowing any knowledge of knowing you. I will not dress as a Disney princess, nope, no way not now not ever.” Danny stated emphatically.

Steve laughed as Grace giggled. “Gotcha! You’re so easy sometimes Danny. Good job Grace.” Grace smiled at the praise. She had known he was kidding by the look in his eyes. “Seriously Danny, why don’t you dress as Bruce Springsteen?”

Danny blinked at Steve. “That—that is a good idea. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it. Okay, who are you and what have you done with my partner? Your idea didn’t include explosions or gun fire.” 

Steve put his hand over his heart. “You wound me when you talk stink about me. I have good ideas that don’t include explosions. I put together the Five-0 task force, picked you as my partner. I was smart enough to ask you to move in with me. Shall I go on?”

Danny mock scowled at Steve. “No, you don’t. I better get back into the kitchen to finish dinner before you have any more bright ideas. You should have time to take a shower if you need one.” Danny turned and stalked into the kitchen.

Steve hi-fived Grace before putting her down. “Danno’s right. I need a shower and to unpack. I won’t be long.”

“Okay. I’m going to read my book.” Grace said. She was feeling much better now that she would have a costume for Halloween. 

The three had dinner and talked about their weekend. Steve talked about some of the people he met and some of the training he was involved in doing. Danny and Grace told Steve about the things they had done. Grace had spent Saturday with a few friends and regaled the two men with the things they did. 

  


**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**  
  


The morning of Grace’s party Steve made sure that Grace’s uniform was just right per her request. Grace walked into the kitchen looking for Danny who was pouring his first cup of coffee.

“Danno, look I’m a SEAL in training.” Grace showed off her costume.

Danny put his coffee on the counter so he could give Grace a hug and make a fuss over her costume. “Let me get a look at you Monkey. You are a beautiful SEAL.”

Steve entered the kitchen at that moment carrying a garment bag containing his uniform. “I have to agree with you Danny. I believe she would make a great Navy officer.” Steve teased Danny knowing full well that Danny doesn’t want Grace to into law enforcement or the military.

“Don’t even go there McGarrett.” Danny pointed mock threateningly at Steve while Grace smiled happily. “Now we need to have breakfast before we take you to school.”

Danny was at his desk when he received a call from the school. Grace was in the counselor’s office crying. Ms. Kahele told Danny that some of the students were making fun of Grace and telling her that she didn’t have an uncle in the Navy. He told her that he and Steve would be there shortly. Steve was getting ready for the party. Danny was ready to go. 

Steve entered his office noticing the look on Danny’s face. “What’s wrong? Do we have a new case that will keep us from going to Grace’s party?”

Danny stood and headed for the door as he explained. “No. I just got a call from the school. Grace is in Ms. Kahele’s office because some of the other children were making fun of her and telling her she didn’t have an uncle in the Navy. Grace punched one of the boys for calling her a liar and flipped another one before the teacher could intervene.”

Steve’s lips thinned as he listened to Danny. “Good for Grace, though I do hope she didn’t get her uniform dirty. She was so happy to wear it this morning.” Steve paused before getting in the Camaro. “Danny, can you call Ms. Kahele back. I would like all the children involved to be together when we get there. I’m going to have a word with them.” 

Danny looked in Steve’s angry eyes. Normally he would be against Steve scaring a bunch of children, but they had hurt his Grace. He was also confident that Steve would never hurt the children, just scare them. “Fo’ shua!”

Steve looked at Danny surprised at the pidgin then smirked shaking his head.

When Steve and Danny reached the school they reported to the main office before heading to Ms. Kahele’s office to see Grace. Danny knocked on the door hearing a quiet, “Come in.”

Grace leapt into Danny’s waiting arms. “Danno! I’m sorry; I know I’m not supposed to fight…”

“Shh Grace. It’s okay. I’m not mad. Those children were wrong to say those things to you and you stood up for yourself. You should have gotten a teacher instead of hitting them but I understand how anger can make us forget things.” Danny comforted Grace sitting in one of the visitor chairs. Grace turned a tear stained face to Steve. “Tommy said that you’re not my uncle and I should stop telling people that you’re in the Navy. I told Tommy that you are part of my ohana and are a Navy SEAL. Davey said that I was lying about you so I punched him. Tommy grabbed my arm hard so I flipped him like you taught me.” Grace held up her arm to show the forming bruises.

Steve stroked Grace’s face. “You are part of my ohana Grace. Ohana doesn’t always mean you’re related by blood. Ohana can mean that you are family by choice. You, Danny, Chin and Kono are my family of choice. I’m proud that you defended yourself Grace. I hope you don’t have to do it again.” Steve turned to Ms. Kahele. “Will the children that were harassing Grace be punished? Especially this boy Tommy who grabbed her?”

Ms. Kahele nodded. “Bullying is not allowed in this school. All the children involved will not be allowed to be part of our Halloween party today as well as staying after school for a week. They will have to write an essay for each day they stay. Tommy will be staying after school for a month along with Davey. Those two will be helping the janitors’ clean rooms along with the essays while they remain after school.”

Steve nodded satisfied. “I still want to talk to these children.”

Ms. Kahele replied. “The children will be kept in the principal’s conference room while the party is going on. This will be a good time to talk to them. Principal Palakiko would like to be there when you talk to the students.”

“Fair enough.” Steve took Grace’s hand in his looking her in the eye. “I’d like to see your classroom Grace but I’m going to talk with the children that hurt you first. I’m proud that you’re my niece and grateful to have you and Danno in my life.” Steve smiled softly at Grace who reached out and hugged him from Danny’s lap. “I bet Danno would like to see your room, but I think that you should get cleaned up a bit. Don’t you?” Steve pulled back wiping a couple of stray tears away.

“Okay ‘Anakala. I’ll be right back.” Grace replied feeling better. Danny set her down so Ms. Kahele could take Grace to the bathroom.

“I’d like to be with you when you talk to those children but one of us should stay with Grace.” Danny remarked to Steve once Grace left the room. “I can understand your position Danny. Grace needs you right now. I won’t be with them long, and then we can spend the party having fun with Grace.” Grace came back in the room looking much better. She took Danny’s right hand smiling. “I’m ready ‘Anakala, Danno.”

“I’ll meet you both in your classroom Leia.” Steve told her.

Once Grace and Danny were gone Steve turned to Ms. Kahele. “I’d like to see these children now.”

“Of course Commander, let me show you where they are.” She led Steve across the hall and knocked on the first door. They heard a quiet “Come in.” Ms. Kahele opened the door holding it for Steve. “Commander McGarrett this is Principal Palakiko. Mr. Palakiko this is Commander McGarrett, Detective William’s partner and leader of Five-0.”

Principal Palakiko shook Steve’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Commander, I’m sorry that it had to be under these circumstances.”

Steve nodded. “Likewise Mr. Palikiko. Are these the children that were harassing Grace?”

“Ah, straight to the point, yes they are.” Principal Palakiko introduced the students who were looking very scared; a couple boys looked decidedly green. “Children this is Commander McGarrett who heads the governor’s task force known as Five-0.”

Steve slowly looked each student in the eye menacingly making them squirm. “I have a question for all of you. What is the meaning of ohana?”

No one seemed to be brave enough to answer.

“Hmm strange, you didn’t have a problem telling Grace Williams what you thought earlier today, now you don’t have an answer? Now, _I_ would like an answer. How about you answer the question Tommy?”

Tommy gulped before stuttering an answer. “I—it m-m-means family.”

“That is correct. Second question. Do people have to be related to be considered ohana? I’d like Davey to answer that one.” Steve looked at Davey who had been slouching in his seat trying to go unnoticed.

“I don’t know.”

Steve tilted his head as if considering Davey’s answer. “You don’t know. You seemed to know earlier today when you were bullying Grace Williams. What’s changed Davey?”

Davey scowled. “Little Gracie was claiming that her uncle is in the Navy and a SEAL. Her rich daddy doesn’t have any brothers.”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “I see, you think that Stan Edwards is her father. Didn’t the fact that their last names are different tell you that Mr. Edwards is not her father?”

One of the other boys piped up bravely or stupidly depending on your point of view. “If he’s not her father who is?” 

“Detective Daniel Williams, my partner in the governor's task force, is her father. Now let me correct several misconceptions you five seem to be under. I consider Detective Williams the brother I wish I had growing up. He is part of my ohana which makes his daughter Grace my niece. I’m the uncle that is in the Navy and is a SEAL.”

Davey scoffed. “You’re wearing a costume for the school’s Halloween party.”

Steve moved to stand next to Davey looming over him making the boy squirm again. “This is _not_ a costume. I am wearing my uniform Davey and I wear it with pride. I have served this country for fifteen years with pride and honor. Grace wanted to be like me for Halloween so I got her a children's uniform. She was very happy this morning putting on the costume I got her because she was like her ‘Anakala. Seeing my niece dressed in a Navy uniform made me proud.”

Steve paused to glare at each student. “On the other hand, I’m disgusted with the behavior that the five of you have shown today. You have shown disrespect for a classmate and for the uniform that I wear. All of you are supposed to be smart, you go to a nice private school but you acted dumb. You decided a fellow classmate was lying without getting your facts first. Did any of you think to ask your teacher if Grace was telling the truth?” All of them looked down. “Detective Williams would tell you that you'd make lousy detectives. You’d also make lousy Navy sailors too. Sailors need some intelligence to do many of the jobs necessary to keep this country safe.” Steve turned to the principal. “May I make a suggestion?” The man nodded. “I would like to bring Grace here and all five of these boys need to apologize. I also think that they should write a letter of apology to Grace for the things they said, and did.”

Principal Palakiko nodded thoughtfully. “I think that is an excellent idea Commander. As a matter of fact they can write the letter of apology right now while the party is going on. Ms. Kahele please pass out some paper and pencils so they can get to work. I’ll show Commander McGarrett to Ms. William’s classroom.”

“Certainly sir.” She took some paper off a nearby shelf and passed it out as Steve and the principal left the room.

“Thank you for allowing me to talk with the children Principal Palakiko. I hope they think about what I said.” Steve said as they headed down the hall.

“Oh, I think you gave most of them something to think about Commander. Davey is the only one I worry about. This is not the first time he has gotten into trouble. Ah, here we are Commander. I shall leave you to enjoy the party.” The two men shook hands before Steve entered the classroom.

Steve entered the classroom noting the handmade pumpkins, bats, spiders etc. He was impressed. 

Grace had seen Steve and ran over to hug him. “’Anakala Steve! Come see the pumpkin I made. It’s over here.”

Steve chuckled as he was dragged to where Danny was standing. “So which pumpkin belongs to Grace Danny?”

Danny smiled proudly pointing to a smiling pumpkin with a police badge. “It’s a masterpiece.”

“It certainly is Danny. We’ll have to take it with us and use it as one of the decorations at the Five-0 party.” Grace smiled brilliantly at Steve.

Later that day Steve, Danny, Chin, Kono and Grace helped members of HPD finish the decorations for the safe Halloween party they were sponsoring. There were games for the children to play, crafts to be made and plenty of food to be eaten. Volunteers had prepared treat bags for the young children and candy to be handed out to the older children who had helped with the party as they left.

Chin had dressed as a pirate and Kono had chosen to be a ninja. As for the HPD officers, there was a clown, witch, vampire, wizard and much more. The turnout for the party was better than they had hoped to have. Many families were grateful for a safe place to bring their young children on Halloween. Everyone had a great time. 

Steve was vastly amused when Danny had to not only tell people he was dressed as Bruce Springsteen then had to explain that Bruce Springsteen was a famous rocker from New Jersey.

There was a costume contest with a few categories. They included most original, scary, best princess/fairy, best superhero and most authentic. Grace was thrilled to win most authentic costume. 

Grace squealed as she rushed to receive her award. She told the judges that she wore it for her ‘Anakala Steve who was clapping as enthusiastically as Danny. Steve scooped Grace up into his arms when she returned to her ohana.

Once the party was over Five-0 headed home. HPD was providing the clean-up crew since Five-0 had helped decorate and provided food and candy. Danny had to wake Grace up to get her out of her “uniform”. She asked Danny to have Steve help tuck her in, she wanted to thank him.

Steve walked into her room. “I hear you wanted to see me before you fell asleep Grace.”

She reached up for a hug which Steve easily bent down to receive. “Mahalo ‘Anakala Steve for the uniform and coming to my school party.”

“It was my pleasure Grace. I had fun at both parties today. Aloha au la ‘oe.” Steve hugged and kissed Grace’s temple.

“I love you too ‘Anakala.” Grace replied sleepily.

Danny kissed Grace goodnight and the two men left the sleeping girl to her dreams.

The friends talked about the day over a couple of beers before heading to bed themselves. It was tiring holding a party for so many children!

  
 **Happy Halloween!**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFdotNet just before Halloween 2011. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fo’ Shua: of course  
> Talk Stink: speak poorly about someone


End file.
